Solid waste is mainly contributed by discarded things, garbage, etc. Amount of solid waste is proportional to the wealth of a country. Waste is required to properly dispose. Otherwise, environment will be polluted. Nowadays, plastic products are widely used in our daily life due to its advantageous features such as lightweight, cheap, etc. The popularity of plastic products, however, causes a serious problem of how to properly dispose garbage. Unfortunately, such problem has not been solved successfully, resulting in a serious environmental disaster in its extreme cases.
Plastics are composed of polymer molecules and various additives extracted from petroleum. One type of plastics such as polyvinyl chloride is toxic. Both air and water may be seriously polluted during the manufacturing process. For a food container made of plastics, toxic components thereof may be released to mix with food contained therein. Also, additives of a plastic product may release in a high temperature environment to cause dizziness or even liver cancer to nearby people.
Some plastic products are discarded by people after one use, resulting in a sharp increase of the amount of garbage. Garbage contributed by discarded plastic products is not biodegradable. Typically, it is sent to incinerator for burning to ashes. However, incineration may cause air pollution. Moreover, sewers may be blocked by such waste. To the worse, flood may occur when torrential rain falls if the blockage is not removed.
The best way to solve the garbage problem caused by discarded plastic products is to reject the use of plastic products. As such, the best way to solve the problem of air pollution is to use paper products as replacement of plastic products. However, some types of paper box (e.g., paper container) are too complicated in structure to be shipped easily. Also, its unsymmetrical shape may waste much precious space, resulting in an increase of the shipping cost. Moreover, it may bother the staffs of a shopping center how to appropriately arrange products contained by such paper containers. Visually unattractive paper containers placed in a store can lower the buying desire of consumers. In addition, the prior paper containers are structurally weak, resulting in the failure of protecting the integrity and maintaining the intactness of products as well as the increase of unnecessary arranging cost. The most undesirable thing may be the unwillingness of accepting such paper containers by stores. This in turn may thwart the growth of paper container industry.
Thus, it is desirable among the industry to provide a novel paper container having advantages of easy assembly and shipping, facilitating exhibition in a store, highly resistive to impact, protection of products contained therein, safely storing products contained therein, easily accepted by consumers, and being highly competitive in order to overcome the inadequacies of the prior art.